


Forgotten

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: omegaverse wip [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, In-Laws, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: The guardians only meant to protect Taemin.





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i just need to post something & this scene stuck out. jongin is very gentle throughout the whole story & often calls the others out on their nonsense in the softest ways. i adore him.

“From that day when we were little children to this,” Jongin breathes, incredulous.  He turns to where his alpha has Taemin across the yard beside a tree and too far for his brother to see him standing with the alpha before him.

 

“He has guardians that live,” Eunsook argues.  "He has always had family."  Jongin shakes his head as he turns back.

 

“He is my little brother.”  Her eyes cast down, an act of submission at odds with their status.

 

“Are you angry with me, Jongin?”

 

“No,” he answers quietly. “Only sad for my brother.”

 

“He has a love bond and a soul bond. That is more than most.”

 

“And a sire from whom he is estranged. A heavy price to pay all because the alpha in Covenant to him was unwilling to acknowledge him openly.”

 

“I was not unwilling, Jongin.”

 

“Yet you never did.”  She huffs and he turns again to the window, pleased to see that Minho and Taemin are still in conversation.

 

“A soul bond is not a choice. It is a force by fate. Of everyone we know, only you understand what I am saying. When you look at Minho you do not see him as you see others.  He glows in your eyes, you feel what he feels. When he is sick you feel it inside of you. When he is happy a bit of that joy resonates in you as well.

 

“You are sad that I didn’t acknowledge Taemin openly, but to do so would have meant making him feel everything that I did and when it came time for the Ceremony of Intention I-”she stops abruptly, jaw clenching.

 

“You would have felt what he felt as well,” Jongin says quietly. “And he would not have felt so alone if he had known there was someone waiting for him as there was waiting for me.” He chuckles ruefully. “All of you seemed to have forgotten me.”

 

Eunsook looks at him in confusion.  “You?”

 

“Who did you think Taemin would be spending all those hours of freedom you gifted him with? A brother and his brother’s soul bond. How happy would he be as he grew older watching me with Minho and having no alpha by his side?  Never knowing that one waited in the shadows and would be there, stepping out just as I stepped away?" 

A hand raises absently to the gentle swell of his belly, a reminder of how much time has passed since his own Ceremony of Bonding and first Season as an omega bonded. 

"I am not angry with you, Eunsook.  I do not know you, not well.  My brother holds my affections, it is my brother whom I love.  And it is for him that I am sad."


End file.
